


Undying Desire

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood Drinking, Churches & Cathedrals, Citadel, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Frottage, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Prompt Fill, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Vampire Aymeric feeds from his favourite donor, the Warrior of Light.*Written for Trick or Treat Drabble Prompts.*
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Undying Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



“ _ Mm _ . You taste  _ so _ sweet, my Light.”

Hidden in the Citadel shadows, Aymeric drank from his lover’s soft neck. The Miqo’te purred, pressing her back against his hard body feverishly.

Hands pinned to the pillar, the Warrior of Light surrendered her precious blood to the Elezen, cursed with eternal thirst. But she offered her essence willingly, trusting in him to take enough to keep him alive.

And her reward? Pleasure surging through her body from the bite, leading to a night of passion.

A tongue lapped across her bitten neck, wet fangs glistening in the dark, and a whisper.

“ _ Irresistible _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girlfriend, who requested an Aymeric/WoL Treat in the Trick or Treat Drabble Prompt. Vampires might fall under Tricks, but I know anything involving Aymeric is a Treat for Michi. Hope you like. 💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
